1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a valve for free-flowing media, particularly a glue valve (glue nozzle), having a valve tappet which can be moved by an electromagnet in a valve housing and butts against a valve seat, by way of a closure component, in the closed position, wherein a coil on a coil body, the coil being supplied with power via an electrical connection or electric plug, (partially) encloses the valve tappet.
2. Prior Art
Such a valve is illustrated and described in WO 2008/155117. A special feature of this known (glue) valve is that the closure element or the valve tappet is forced into the closed position by permanent magnets arranged within the valve housing. The electromagnet serves for moving the valve tappet into the open position counter to the closing force of the permanent magnets.